


Vermissen, Baby

by Rammstein6669



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Dirty Talk, Einfach dreckig, Established Relationship, Gay, I don’t know what era it takes place in, I love this pairing more than life itself, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudes?, PWP, Phone Sex, So pick your favorite, Two lonely and horny middle aged men, Who miss each other dearly, i guess?, indulgent porn, like really really light, sexting?, to sum it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: Du liegst ganz allein im Bett, spielst an Dir rum,und Du vermisst mich, Baby!So ganz allein im Bett, Baby, tja, das ist dumm,und Du vermisst mich, Baby!|You’re lying so alone in bed, playing with yourself,and you miss me, Baby!You’re lying completely alone in bed, Baby, yeah that is dumb,and you miss me, Baby!





	Vermissen, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this one happened. I was listening to Vermissen, Baby and this idea just popped up. I was torn between making it really, really dirty and trying to keep it a little more chill, so it’s like some weird half way bullshit. 
> 
> I love this pairing so much it’s ridiculous. There are so many sides to it and aghHHH. (Bela/Farin is overrated shhhh)
> 
> Not beta’d or proofread (as per usual) so sorry for any really bad mistakes.

Bela sighed as he twisted and turned in his bed, struggling to find a comfortable position. He ended up on his stomach, his face buried tightly in his pillow. He let his hand drift longingly to the other side of the mattress, and he sighed again when he made contact with the cold pillow that sat there. He pulled it closer to himself and embraced it lovingly, pressing his nose to in and inhaling deeply. God, it smelled like him...sandalwood cologne, the faint remembrance of cigarettes, his skin. He took a deep breath and struggled to keep his emotions in check. The other side of the bed had been empty for four weeks now, other than when Bela himself had slept there to immerse himself in the scent.

He was out touring with ¡Mas Shake!, and it was their longest run to date. Bela hadn’t been separated from him for this long since they’d been together. He missed him _horribly_. He missed his voice, his body, his passion. He wished he could see him, even if just for a fleeting moment. He longed for an embrace, _ached_ for his touch. They had called here and there, but the other had been so busy with the tour that he didn’t have much time. He sighed again and flipped onto his back. He turned his head to the side and saw his phone on the nightstand, and he reached for it with a faint struggle. Some part of him was desperately hoping for a message despite the fact that he had checked it only minutes ago. However, there was nothing. He opened up his contacts, his finger hovering over the number he had set to the top of his favorites list. He knew it was late and that the other was probably asleep, but he just missed him too much. He tapped the number and waited. 

It rang. 

Rang again. 

A third time. 

“Hello?” A tired voice answered. 

“Rod...” He spoke softly, a gentle smile creeping into his face at the sound of his voice. 

“Hey, baby.” The other responded with a light chuckle, sighing afterwards. 

“How are you?” Bela asked earnestly. A feeling of warmth blossomed in his chest just hearing the other speak. 

“Tired.” He was quick to respond, and the older man could hear the exhaustion the exhaustion in his lover’s voice. “We’ve played so many shows over the past few weeks. It’s been difficult.” There was a long pause, both men listening to each other’s breaths. “But how are you, my love?”

Bela laughed softly, a somewhat sad sound. “I miss you so much.” He turned onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder, switching to hold the phone in his other hand. “It feels like you’ve been away for months.”

“I know, baby.” Rod responded with a small sigh, obviously upset by his partner’s sad tone. “I miss you too.” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well without you here.” He admitted somewhat bashfully, letting his eyes drift to the moon that shone vibrantly into the bedroom window. “The bed is cold and empty.”

Rod exhaled with stress, disappointed that he wasn’t there to comfort his lover with an embrace. “I’m sorry.” He spoke quietly, not sure of what else to say. “It’s only one more week, and then I’ll be there to hold you.”

“Where are you?” Bela questioned abruptly, surprising the other with the sudden change of subject. 

“Nuremberg?” Rod answered with confusion, not sure what the other was getting at. 

“No,” the older man responded, his voice somewhat strained. “Where are _you_ , like right now?”

“Oh.” Rod replied, finally understanding what the other meant. “I’m in my hotel room.”

“And are you alone?” Bela asked with blatant curiosity, his voice now slightly more vibrant and awake than it was before. 

“Yes, I am.” Rod answered without hesitation, sitting up more than he had been before. “I got lucky and got a room to myself tonight.”

“Oh.” The other spoke with subtle surprise before dropping into a heavy silence. Rod would have thought he hung up if it had not been for his soft breathing. 

“Is everything ok?” Rodrigo questioned with faint concern at how the other’s demeanor had changed. After Bela hummed out a quiet ‘mhm’ and once again fell silent, the younger man prompted further conversation. “Tell about what you’ve been doing.”

“Hmm,” Bela began with a gentle laugh, closing his eyes and savoring the sound of his lover’s voice. It was soft and yet rough at the same time, most likely influenced by some alcohol. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He nearly whispered, and sudden, heartfelt longing crept into his chest. “ _Aching_ for you.”

Rod picked up a slight change of tone is his partner’s voice, and he immediately recognized it. Desire. An emotion in which he had so often experienced with him. His mind drifted to the numerous nights of shared passion, where the air had been thickly saturated with the whimperings of lust. He felt a sudden strike of heat in his lower abdomen. 

“I keep having these dreams.” Bela admitted quietly, and the bassist could hear the playfulness in his voice. 

“Yeah?” He questioned with excited curiosity, anxious to get further information. “And what were the dreams about?” 

There was a long pause on the other end, and Rod swore he could hear his lover’s breath quickening. “You.” Bela stated shortly, exhaling a deep, slightly wavering breath. 

The heat in Rod’s stomach spread to his groin, and he parted his lips at the sound of the other’s rich voice. “What about me?” He asked breathily. 

“You were...” Bela paused to find the right words, pushing the blankets off of his now heated frame. “doing things to me.” The memories of his dreams tightly gripped him, and he felt a rush of emotions flushing his skin. He couldn’t help but gasp quietly before speaking again. “Dirty things.”

Rod cursed softly under his breath, barely audible over the phone. He knew exactly where this conversation was going, and he made no effort to try to stop it. It had taken a monumental effort for him to remain faithful over the past month, every passing day growing more difficult. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t just as desperate as his lover. He couldn’t wait to be back home with him, back home where he could drive him to insanity in nights hot with passion. 

“What was I doing to you, Dirk?” He asked pressingly, his voice now dark with arousal. He knew what turned his partner on, and he was anxious to do so. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Oh, god.” Bela gasped loudly over the phone, the sound of rustling fabric indicating that he had shifted into a sitting position. “We were in the living room and you were...strict with me. You... you ordered me to blow you.”

Rod exhaled sharply, he mouth opening to release a silent moan. He unzipped and removed the jacket he wore, pushing himself back onto the bed to rest his back against the pile of pillows behind him. The other’s words made his growing arousal twitch in the tight confines of his clothing, and he was desperate to touch himself. However, he knew he had to take care of his lover, as he’d already put it off long enough. 

“What happened next? Be specific.” He demanded to the other, struggling to keep himself controlled. 

“You pulled away and flipped me over.” Bela gasped, letting his hand drift down to run up and down his clothed thighs, just barely avoiding his prominent erection. “And, oh fuck...you took me, right there against the table.”

Rod could hear the absolute desperation in the smaller man’s voice, completely needy. It turned him on unimaginably. He pulled his T-shirt over his head before resting back down against the headboard of the bed. “Is that what you want right now?” He questioned lustfully, trailing his hand down his chest to rest lightly over the large bulge in his jeans. 

“More than anything.” Was Bela’s moaned response.

“I want you to do everything I tell you to, understand?” He demanded sharply, knowing how much his dominant side turned on the older man. Bela whimpered in response, a desperate sound, and he couldn’t stop the deep groan from escaping his throat. “Now, are you wearing a shirt?”

“Yes.” Bela answered immediately, his voice shaky with need. 

“I want you to put your phone on speaker, and take it off.” He ordered. “Slowly.”

Bela did as the other instructed, unbuttoning his pajama top button by button before tossing it to the floor. “Ok,” he panted, anxious to hear his lover’s aroused voice again. “now what?”

“I want you to touch yourself.” He spoke with a dark longing, his hand tightening around his clothed erection at the thought of the other doing what he ordered, so obedient. “Play with your nipples, imagine it’s me doing it.”

Bela whimpered weakly, ghosting his hand up to his chest, tracing the tattoos there. He ran his thumb over the peaked nipple, pinching it abruptly. A sudden, choked moan escaped his throat, and he focused intently on the thought of his lover touching him like that. 

“Don’t hold the noises in.” Rod ordered suddenly, his voice a rough growl. “I want to hear you.”

Bela’s ears and cheeks were flushed with heat, and his breathing had grown heavier. He was growing desperate. “Please.” He begged. 

“Please what?” Rod prodded, wanting to hear his lover’s desperation. 

“Talk to me.” Bela gasped, still pulling at his nipples as he spoke. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I’m touching myself.” Rod inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, focusing more intently on the lover’s heavy breaths. “My shirt is off, and I’m rubbing my cock through my pants.” He moaned softly. “I’m so hard.”

Bela cursed weakly, his voice broken with arousal. He felt like he was going to start crying if he didn’t relieve his need soon. 

“Are you hard?” Rod questioned longingly, tightening his grip on himself. 

“Unbearably.” Came Bela’s immediate response.

“You can take the rest of your clothes off,” he began. “but do _not_ touch your cock.”

Bela was quick to push his pants down, peeling off his precum dampened jockstrap afterwards. The rush of cold air on his newly exposed skin made him gasp, and he ran a hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to keep himself from just reaching down and stroking himself. 

“Do you want me to get undressed?” Rod asked pressingly, all too aware of how horny his lover was. 

“God, yes.” Bela responded breathily. “Please.”

Rod put his phone on speaker and held it closer to his hips, making sure the older man could hear the sound his zipper made as he undid it. He pushed and jeans briefs down to his ankles, sighing as his erection was finally freed. He brought his phone back up to his face before speaking again. 

“I’m naked now.” Rod husked roughly into the phone, the sound of Bela’s shaky breathing only turning him on even more. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

“Please, Rodrigo.” Bela begged unashamedly. 

“You have to do something for me first.” He teased, mischief obvious in his voice.

“Anything.”

“I want you,” Rod began, unable to keep a grin from forming on his lips. “to take a picture of yourself and send it to me.”

“What?” Bela retorted incredulously, completely unprepared for the other’s request. 

“You heard me.” Rod responded confidently, knowing for sure that he could easily convince him. “Or, do you want me to hang up right now?”

Bela emitted a desperate whine, the thought of the other hanging up agonizing him. He eventually opened the camera on the phone and felt shame burning brightly on his cheeks as it reflected his needy face. He quickly averted his eyes, rotating the camera. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked the other quietly, his voice small with embarrassment. 

“Take a picture of your body.” Rod ordered, his grip on his erection tightening. “I want to see your pretty cock and how hard it is for me.”

Bela whimpered with a mixture of arousal and discomfort, but he obeyed. He spread his legs lubriciously, resting his hand on his inner thigh in a subtly provoking manner. He swallowed, trying to ignore the shame that clawed at his chest as he raised his phone up high above his body, and took the picture. He quickly sent it to his lover, trying to ignore the feeling of awkwardness that crept up. However, it was quickly wiped away by his reaction. 

“Oh my god.” Rodrigo groaned, his voice ragged with audible lust. He began to pleasure himself, pulling up and down with tight strokes. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bela was desperate for contact, and the sound of the other moaning in pleasure only made it worse. “Please, Rod.” He begged. 

“Please what?” The younger man retorted, his breathing erratic as he pleasured himself languidly. 

“Let me touch myself.” Bela begged shamelessly with a hot, raspy voice. The need was audible over the phone. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Go ahead, baby.” Rod gave his permission, and the mental image of his lover laying on the bed, legs splayed and face contorted with pleasure, made him moan softly. He heard the older man gasp brokenly, and he knew he had finally wrapped a hand around himself. He decided he wanted to give him a little surprise, so he quickly opened the camera on his phone and took a picture of himself, a hand wrapped firmly around his large erection. He sent it to his lover without hesitation, a subtle grin curling on his lips as he did so. He heard Bela’s breath hitch in surprise, and he could only imagine the expression on his face at that moment. 

“Oh fuck.” Bela suddenly spoke, and Rod laughed softly at his reaction. The smaller man’s erection twitched in his palm at the sight of the picture his lover sent. He longed to wrap his hands around those perfectly shaped hips, to taste his skin. He writhed in arousal as he quickened the movements of his hand, his breathing heavy and stuttering. 

“Tell me, baby...” Rod teased seductively as he continued to please himself to the thought of his partner in the throes of passion. “What would you do if I were there with you right now?”

“Everything.” Bela gasped breathlessly, but it wasn’t good enough. 

“Specifics.” Rod demanded, his silky voice now rough with unbridled lust. 

“I would kiss you.” He panted with arousal, sweat forming on his hairline. “And then I would get on my knees and please you with my mouth, my throat.”

“And what would you do when I came?” Rod questioned, eager to pull the lewdness from his lover that aroused him so much. 

Bela whimpered like a wounded animal. “I would—oh fuck...” The pace of his breathing increased and Rod knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I would swallow it all.”

“That’s my good boy.” Rod moaned in response, feeling his own climax approaching at a quick rate. “And if I pulled out before?”

“I would wait for you to fuck me.” He whined with need as he ran his thumb over the tip of his length. 

“Would you beg for it?” Rod pressed, thrusting his hips into his fist as he panted. 

“Yes.” Bela answered with a desperate gasp. He cheeks and ears were flushed a deep red, and a thin layer of sweat was glistening on his entire body. He was so close to finally climaxing, he just couldn’t hold back any longer. His chest surged with his heavy breaths, further aroused by his lover’s deep moans. “Rod...I can’t. I...”

“It’s ok, baby.” The other responded with his deep, adenoidal voice. He tightened his grip on his length, his brow furrowing as he exhaled a heavy groan. “Come for me. I wanna hear you.”

A wave of tingling beat erupted in Bela’s abdomen at the other’s comment, and he finally stopped trying to hold himself back. He pleasured himself with increased vigor, one hand working up and down his erection while the other toyed with his nipples. With one last tight, twisting pull, he finally reached his climax. His breath got caught in his throat as his hips involuntarily thrust upwards towards his fist. He came with a sharp intensity, his semen landing on his abdomen and covering his hand. He emitted a heavy groan which peeled off into a higher pitched moan at the end, the muscles in his stomach and thighs locking as he came. He closed his eyes tightly as it happened, but he kept the image of his lover in ecstasy, just like he was, tight in his mind. 

Bela panted heavily as he slowly came down from his high, his eyes closed peacefully. From the phone, he could hear the familiar sound of his lover groaning in pleasure. He knew he was coming because of the breathiness of his choked groans, and the thought of it made his softening length twitch in his hand. 

“I love you.” Bela panted, still somewhat breathlessly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Was Rodrigo’s gasped response, his voice rough with the aftermath of his pleasure. 

Both men remained silent and motionless, simply enjoying the sound of one another’s breathing. Neither of them wanted to hang up, although they both knew it had to happen. Bela could hear the faint rustling of fabric over the phone, and he assumed—correctly—that his lover was pulling the blankets over his body. He glanced down at himself with a sigh, looking at the mess he had made. He sat up with a groan of effort and reached to the nightstand to grab the small towel he had put there earlier in the night. 

“What are you doing?” His lover questioned tiredly over the phone, obviously curious about the sounds he was hearing since he was unable to decipher what they were. 

“I’m cleaning myself off.” Bela stated dully as he wiped the remains of his pleasure from his abdomen and hand, throwing the towel towards the general vicinity of the laundry hamper afterwards. 

“I wish I was there with you.” Rod spoke longingly after a heavy sigh, his voice laden with deep emotion. “I miss worshipping your body.” He continued, his voice now quieter. “I miss licking you clean after nights like this. I miss the taste of you.” 

A small, subtle smile crept onto the older man’s face as his partner spoke. When they first met back in the 80’s, Rodrigo had been so quiet. Whether it was due to the fact that he had been laughed at in school for his, at first, broken German, or simply because he didn’t have much to say, Bela never truly knew the answer. However, once they had grown closer, he came to realize that the other had a talent for crafting beautiful sentences. Bela has always thought himself to be the romantic in the band, but he was sorely mistaken. At first, he thought that Rod had simply picked up on the way he spoke and acted, but it quickly became clear that this was something much deeper. Of course, he was just as immature and crude as himself and Jan at times, but, when he was passionate about something, his prose was ornate and his actions were enchanting. Bela was proud to be the subject of his romance. 

“I miss the feeling of your legs wrapping around me when I take you hard in the shower, only for your muscles to tremble with exhaustion when I carry you to the bed.” Rod continued softly, startling his lover out of his thoughts. “I miss lying next to you and hearing your heart racing after your climax.” 

Bela felt another wave of warmth spreading in his abdomen and pelvis, although he was much too exhausted to do anything about it. Instead, he laid back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself, taking the phone off of speaker and transferring it to his ear. 

“I long to be there beside you, to watch you sleep. You always rest so peacefully.” 

Bela sighed deeply in an attempt to sort the numerous emotions that were threatening to crawl their way to the surface of his subconscious. He felt tears of longing and loneliness that were almost beginning to build on his eyelashes, and he struggled to hold them back. However, he also felt the warm bubbling of love and belonging that the other’s words gifted him. There were no words that even begin to encompass the connection he felt to the younger man. He knew the phrase he spoke next was severely inadequate, but he was simply too exhausted to craft anything else. 

“I love you.”

A soft chuckle from the other end of the line. 

“I’ve always adored how blunt you are.” His lover responded. 

Another minute of comfortable silence settled between them, giving them the opportunity to once again find peace in the sound of each other’s breathing. They both knew what was coming next, and it was Rod who finally broke the silence. 

“I need to sleep, my love.” He spoke softly, feeling guilty that he had to say so. 

“Will you call me tomorrow?” Bela questioned hopefully, a small streak of desperation also threaded in his tone of voice. 

“I promise.” His lover responded. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Bela said somewhat sadly. 

“Only one week, baby.” Rod interrupted happily, the thought of finally being able to see his lover again immediately brightening his mood. “One week and then I’ll be there to take care of you. _Properly_.” 

Bela knew the other’s words had a dual meaning, and he grinned slightly at the thought. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

The call ended, and both were quick to fall asleep with the thought of the other prominent in their minds.  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave compliments or constructive critisicm.


End file.
